Para siempre tu niña
by sakurita-akatsuki
Summary: emm... no se que resumen ponerle... pero entren...no se defraudaran...


Hola a todos! E aquí mi primera publicación... bueno no es mía, es una traducción (aún no estoy inspirada-.-), la verdadera autora es Kamalika Kamala Pilakelapeka que me deja traducir sus historias.

Todos los personaje de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Y sin más dilación... os dejo con la historia:

**Para siempre tu niña**

?: ¿Si? – contesta una muchacha de cabellos rosas y ojos verde esmeraldas

Sakura Haruno: 20 años, estudante de Derecho, tercer año. 1.65 de altura, cintura fina,muslos gruesos. Trabaja durante el dia en la Avogacía Hyuuga a mando de Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de uma de uma de sus mejores amigas, Hinata Hyuuga.

?: ¿Sakura? –dice una voz profunda y sensual a través de la línea telefônica– Soy Itachi!

Itachi Uchiha: cabellos negros atado a una coleta, 25 anos, 1.80 de altura, porte atlético, arranca suspiros femeninos por donde pasa, empresario, hijo del dueño de Uchiha Corporation´s. Mejor amigo de Sakura.

Sakura: ah...!hola, Ita-kun! ¿Todo bien? – sonrie aL saber quien es.

Itachi: Si ¿Y tu? ¿Te molesto?

Sakura: Estoy bien, y tu !nunca me molestas!- contesta con una sonrisa,

Itachi: Es bueno saberlo. Te llamaba para invitarte a asistir a una cena de negócios conmigo. ¿Estás disponible?

Sakura: !Claro! ¿Cuándo es?

Itachi: El sábado a las ocho

Sakura: !Génial!

Itachi: Paso a recogerte

Sakura: !OK!

Itachi: Solo era eso, ahora me tengo que ir. !Hasta el sábado!,

Sakura: !Adiós! – Cuelga el telefono.

**VIERNES**

Sakura está en su casa com sus amigas Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Temari hablando sobre la cena Del sábado.

Ino: ¿Y te invito así? ¿de la nada?- contesta Ino sentada en un sofá para tres Al lado de Hinata y Tenten

Sakura: !Si! De la nada – contesta sentada em El sofá con Temari situado enfrente de las demás muchachas

Tenten: Esto tiene cosa* ! – dice com cara pensativa

Temari:¿Cuándo te Le declararás?– Le pregunta picaramente

Sakura: nunca, solo somos amigos, es así como me ve el – dice agachando la cabeza.

Hinata:! No lo creo! Yo creo que le gustas!

Sakura: ¿ Tu crees?- pregunta dudosa

Hinata:! Estoy segura! – contesta con una sonrisa

Ino:¿Qué ropa vas ha llevar puesta?

Sakura: ! Aún no se!

Ino: Pués vamos a tu cuarto y te ayudaremos a escoger um vestido! – se levanta

Sakura y las demás siguen a Ino hasta la habitación para elegir el vestido adecuado para la cena.

**SÁBADO – 5:00 DE LA TARDE**

Sakura está viendo la tele cuando suena el timbre se su casa, se levanta, apaga la tele y va a abrir la puerta; se sorprende al ver a sus cuatro amigas detrás de la puerta.

Sakura: ¿ Qué estais haciendo aquí? –preguta desconfiadamente

Ino: A ti que te parece– Le contesta com ambas manos puestas en su cintura – te vamos a preparar para la cena!

Sakura: Pero son solo las cinco, la cena es a las ocho!

Tenten: lo sabemos, por eso venimos antes para tener el tiempo suficiente para dejarte preciosa!

Temari: !preciosa no, espetacular! – sonríe

Hinata: Vete a tomar um baño mientras nosotras preparamos las cosas aqui.

Sakura: que cosas? –

Ino: Maquillaje, uñas, pelo... – cuenta con los dedos- ! Vete a tomar um baño!

Sakura: Está bien, ya voy! – Va al baño

**MEDIA HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Sakura está envuelta em un albornoz, sentada en una silla enfrente de su tocador, donde Ino le hace un peinado, Tenten le pinta las uñas de color verde, Temari las de los pies Del mismo color y Hinata la maquilla. A las siete y media Sakura ya estaba lista. Usaba un vestido negro que le llegaba por la rodilla, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño con algunos mechones cayendo hacia delante, sus lábios estaban pintados de rosa, la sombra de ojos era plateada, el rimel negro resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldas, y sus zapatos tenían un tacón de 5 cm.

Ino:Estás marabillosa! –Le dice a Sakura com estrellitas en los ojos– Itachi quedará encantado cuando te vea así – sonríe

Tenten: Ino será mejor que nos vallamos

Ino: Tienes razon, Itachi no puede encontrar gente aquí!

Hinata:!Qué lo pases bien!

Sakura:Gracias chicas! – les sonríe a sus amigas

Las chicas se despiden y salén de la casa.A las ocho en punto, Itachi tocaba el timbre de la casa de Sakura. Itachi llevaba un esmoquín negro.

Sakura: "Es él!" –piensa um poco nerviosacuando abre la puerta de la casa– Hola, Itachi! – Le saluda sonriendo

Itachi: Hola! –La mira de arriba abajo– !Estás preciosa! – la toma de la mano y le da un beso en ella

Sakura: Gracias- Le contesta sonrojada.

Itachi: vamos!

Sakura: claro! –cierra la puerta de la casa

Al llegar a la casa de Záion Tamura,(25 años, rubio de ojos azules) que era el anfitrión de la cena, ve llegar a Itachi com uma muchacha muy linda, según su opinión, se acerca a ellos.

Záion: Itachi-san! –Lo saluda– Como estás? –sonríe

Itachi: Bien

Záion: Y ¿ quién es esta hermosa dama? –Le pregunta acercándose a Sakura dándole um beso em ambas manos.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno, amiga de Itachi! – sonríe – !Un placer!

Záion: !El placer es todo mío! –sonríe maliciosamente

Itachi vió la expresión que hizo Záion y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atreve a mirar así a su chica?¿ Y desde cuándo Sakura era su chica? Era su niña desde siempre, se enamoro de Ella cuando la vió por primera vez(cuando Sakur atenía 15), pero nunca se le declaro, así que se convirtió em su mejor amigo. Seguia siendo una niña, pero su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer que lo estaba dejando loco. Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura lo empuja para sentarse em una mesa y por azar junto a Zá no paraba de mirar las piernas bien torneadas de Sakura y ella ni cuenta se daba (-.-) Era tan pura e inocente su niña. Y para empeorar la situación, Záion invita a Sakura a bailar y ella aceptó, Itachi solo se quedo mirando como bailaban pero no Le gustó nada lo que veia, Záion la cogía por la cintura, NADIE podia tocarla así, solo el podía, ella era de Itachi Uchiha. No aguantando más al verla em brazos de outro, se levanta y se acerca a ellos.

Itachi: ¿Puedo bailar con ella? – coloca la mano en el hombro de Záion

Záion: Claro- Contesta

Sakura: Estás muy serio! – lo atrapa por el cuello–¿Estás bien?

Itachi: Lo estoy! – La abraza por la cintura

Sakura: !Pués no lo parece! –Arquea una ceja – !Te conozco Itachi! !Algo te molesta! Pero no que es.

Itachi: Está bien, hay algo que me molesta, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hablar!

Sakura:OK, cuando me dejes en casa hablaremos! –recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Itachi: vale– apoya su cabeza en la de Sakura

Bailan em silencio, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Para Sakura era mágico estar así con el, estaba enamorada de Itachi desde los diecisiete, pero piensa que solo la ve como su amiga, queria tener el corage suficiente para decirle que lo ama. Para Itachi era una tortura tenerla así entre sus brazos y no poder besarla ni tocarla más profundamente. El sabía que ella era virgen aún, pero aunque algún dia se convierta en uma mujer, ella seguiria siendo su niña, SERÍA SU NIÑA POER SIEMPRE.

Poço después la cena es, Itachi se estaba controlando para no saltar encima de Záion y golpearle en la cara, no soportaba que estuviera mirando a Sakura de esa manera, solo el la podia mirar de esa forma.

Em el coche de Itachi el silencio se podia cortar com um cuchillo, estaba con una cara más seria de lo normal que dejaba a Sakura com curiosidad. Por fin llegan a la casa de Sakura, bajan y entran em ella. Itachi se sienta en un sofá.

Itachi:! Por fin terminó la cena! –cierra los ojos– Foi unamolestia, !De haberlo sabido no habría ido!

Sakura:¿Me vas a contar ahora que era lo que te estaba molestando en la fiesta? –se sienta a su lado y se quita los zapatos.

Itachi: Záion! – abre los ojos

Sakura: ¿Por qué?Me pareció buen tipo! – lo mira

Itachi: Entoces tu no viste las miradas que te daba ¿no?

Sakura:¿Miradas? ¿Que tipo de miradas? –preguntaba confusa

Itachi: !Digamos... descaradas!

Sakura: ah! –se sonroja– No me di cuenta

Itachi:!Claro qué no te diste cuenta,no ves la maldad de las personas! –acerca su rostro al de ella – Pero el problema es que no me gustaba como te miraba, porque solo yo te puedo mirar de esa forma!- aproxima su rostro todavia más al de la muchacha.

Sakura: Ita... – es silenciada por los labios Itachi, al principio se asusta, pero poco a poco se va entregando al beso, dando paso a su lengua, ansiosa de explorar la boca de la muchacha;Itachila sienta em su regazo, ella coloca una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del, se separan por falta de aire.

Itachi: !Te amo! – acaricia el rosto de ella

Sakura: !Yo también te amo! – sonrie

Itachi sonrie y la sigue besando, aprovecha para pasar las manos por su espalda, apretando el muslo de Sakura mientras esta soltaba pequeños gemidos. Comienza a besarla en el cuello.

Sakura: Itachi hazme mujer! – murmura, el mira–!Tu mujer! – lo mira a los ojos.

Itachi:¿Estás segura? – Le pregunta mirando profundamente aquellos ojos que tanto Le gustan.

Sakura: !Segura! –lleva sus manos hacia la cremallera del vestido y la baja–!Hazme tuya!

El no responde, solo la besa y la levanta en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación, donde la deja en la camay se pone encima de ella, la noche seria larga, el la amaria como nunca amo a nadie antes, porque era su niña, para siempre su niña.

Espero que os haya gustado, agradecería muchísimo los rewiews ^^ y si os gusta la historia seguiré publicando más historias de la autora.

Gracias por pasar vuestro tiempo leyendo este fic(reverencia)

YA NE!


End file.
